Cria cuervos y te sacaran los ojos
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Sabían que estaban mal, que no deberían disfrutar tanto el olor de carne quemada, que su color favorito fuera el rojo sangre, que el alcohol y la droga fuera algo que siempre hubiera en casa Que armas ilegales fueran regalos Que matar fuera un hobby Que acostarse entre ellos debería ser extraño al ser criados como hermanos Pero, ¿como podía estar mal algo se sentía tan bien?
1. Chapter 1

Se que aun tengo que terminar mas fic, pero tengo la idea de este desde hace dias y no puedo dejarla ir

 ** _Advertencias para todo el fic:_**

Es yaoi, pero también tendra yuri y hetero

Groserias, palabrotas

Escenas de sexo, crudas, suaves, incompletas, violaciones, etc

Escenas de muerte y mutilaciones

Torturas

Abusos de poder

Uso abusivo de narcoticos y alcohol

Personajes fuera de caracter

Es un AU de pandillas, yakuzas y demás, no habra arcoiris o tal vez al final

Uso de diferentes armas

Si después de leer esto aun quieres continuar adelante, si algo no es de tu agrado, por favor, sal del fic, o en su defecto y si lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad

 **Autor:** Aburame Akemi

 **Palabras:** 2149

Esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro, todo pertenece a su respectivo dueño, incluyendo armas y vehiculos

Las locaciones son reales, pero fueron usadas solo como referencias para el fic, solo la idea de la historia es de mi autoria

* * *

Miro el cuerpo de nueva cuenta, entendía que esto no estaba bien y que debería cambiar, pero no podía hacerlo, su vida se basaba en las peleas, en la muerte, la droga, el sexo, el dolor, las pandillas.

-Shouyo, termina con eso de una vez, tenemos que movernos-

-Si, si- el tono tan indiferente de su amante no le sorprendió, y sacándose el cigarro de la boca lo tiro sobre el cuerpo, viéndolo quemarse lentamente, dejando que el olor llenara su nariz.

-¿Aun no acaban?, tenemos que irnos- el tono fastidiado distrajo a los otros dos, que seguían viendo el fuego fascinados.

-Vamos Kei, no siempre puedes disfrutar de estas vistas- una mueca se creó en el rosto del rubio -pero tienes razón, debemos irnos Tobio-

El de cabello negro también asintió y poniendo una mano en la cintura del pelirrojo se encaminaron al carro que les esperaba en la esquina, de vidrios completamente polarizados, aun no tenían el poder de la Yakuza, pero eso no sería un obstáculo muy pronto.

-Al fin, pensé que tendría que abandonarlos- los ojos cafés voltearon a ver a los _Reyes Cuervos,_ mientras una sonrisa burlona nacía en su rostro.

-Jodete Tadashi-

-Bueno, si ese fuera el caso- el de pecas miro esta vez a su copiloto -Tsukki~ ¿cuándo lleguemos a casa me joderias?-

-No veo porque no, de cualquier manera, tenemos compañía Tadashi- le aviso el de ojos miel.

-Piérdelos Tadashi, de cualquier manera, Tobio y yo también tenemos ganar de follar- la voz suave de Shouyo lleno el ambiente, mientras el de ojos grises besaba su cuello entretenido.

-Si mi reina- un gruñido salió de la garganta del de ojos cafés con tonos rojizos, pero para Tadashi eso no era nada.

Afirmando sus manos al volante, piso el acelerador y rápidamente hizo un cambio en la palanca para empezar a dejar el vehículo que le perseguía detrás, moviéndose bruscamente por las calles desoladas y dando giros bruscos con el volante, pero sin dejar por completo atrás a los otros.

-En verdad te diviertes haciendo esto, ¿cierto?-

-Sabes que amo estas persecuciones- la diversión era notoria en el chico, y dando un giro brusco, tomo dirección al Nakayama dai 1 go ryokuchi park.

Como era de esperar, fue perseguido por el otro, pero la sonrisa cada vez mayor era una clara muestra de despreocupación, seguramente el conductor del otro coche era bueno, pero Tadashi era mejor.

-Entiendo que te diviertas, pero no hay que perder el tiempo así, si en verdad quieres revolcarte con Kei, será mejor que dejes de joder y logres mandar al carajo a esos pendejos que nos persiguen- el tono de voz de Tobio fue lo peor, así que asintió y se puso serio.

-Entiendo rey, no te preocupes, morirán pronto y con dolor- aseguro a quienes eran sus jefes y mejores amigos.

Rápidamente movió la mano a la palanca de cambios, bajando la velocidad y dando un derrape para quedar enfrente del vehículo, pero sin verlo, guiándose por los espejos para manejar de espaldas, mientras por delante empezaron a disparar, pero ninguno de los cuatro se preocupó, y en su lugar, Tadashi dejo salir una risa sádica.

-Sosténganse-

Los tres restantes rodaron los ojos, acostumbrados a eso, y no se inmutaron cuando el de cabello café volvió a acelerar, logrando parecer que fuera a chocar con el carro de enfrente, pero ambos se esquivaron a último minuto, pero lo que no se esperaban los persecutores era la valla de contención que se atravesó enfrente suyo, chocando y atravesándola, revolcando el carro y muriendo sus ocupantes ante las diversas vueltas y choques sufridos.

-Jajajajajaja ¡Eso fue genial!- la risa histérica de Tadashi lleno el carro, y pronto el resto se unió.

-Me imagino sus caras, pero no deberían meterse con nosotros- aun cuando Kei era el más calmado, su sonrisa demostraba la clara burla contra los otros.

-Bueno, a juzgar por lo poco que alcance a ver, tendremos más problemas después reyes- ante esto Tobio y Shouyo se pusieron serios, mirando al frente, sabían que la vista de Tadashi era sorprendente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la voz de Tobio, con un tinte maligno y cruel envió una corriente de placer por el cuerpo del más pequeño en altura, sacándole un gemido de placer.

-Tenían tatuajes de dragones en el cuello, seguramente pertenecían a la Yakuza, pero seguro eran novatos, pendejos como ellos no son preocupantes-

-Tobio~- el tono necesitado de Shouyo saco una sonrisa lujuriosa en el otro, que rápidamente fue a besarlo, mordiendo sus labios y dejando heridas en estos, sacando aún más gemidos -mhm~ más, Tobio, follame, por favor _daddy~_ -

Eso encendía más al alto, bajando a su cuello mientras sus manos entraban por debajo de la camisa de vestir naranja que usaba el otro, mientras que las manos de Shouyo rasguñaban la espalda ajena encima de la camisa azul claro de vestir, sin importarle romperla.

-Calma bebe, voy a complacerte y follarte tan fuerte que olvidaras tu nombre-

-Mmmhn~ si por favor-

Cada gemido y jadeo llenaba el ambiente, mientras que la lujuria envolvía a todos, pero Tadashi no podía darse demasiados lujos, por muy buen conductor que fuera, no quería arriesgarse a un accidente, pero con una jodida mierda si los dos de atrás dificultaban la tarea, conocía perfectamente el sonido que hacían sus jefes, ya alguna vez se habían revolcado los cuatro juntos, y maldita sea si no sentía como una erección se formaba en sus pantalones.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-

El susurro de Kei en su oído mando aún más placer a su pene y mordiendo su labio inferior, miro a quien era su pareja de reojo, sus ojos dilatados por el placer y claros jadeos saliendo de su boca, además del rostro rojo por el placer, y seguramente él estaba igual.

-No creo sea buena idea- la voz, ronca, como si estuviera en el sexo.

-No somos personas de buenas ideas- y con eso último se acomodó para poder bajar su cabeza al regazo del de pecas y abriendo el pantalón negro de vestir y moviendo la camisa verde del camino, bajo un poco el bóxer y soplo en la punta -y creo que a ti también te gusta, ten cuidado de no chocar-

-Oh, mierda Kei, cállate y chúpamela-

Una risa salió de la garganta del rubio y empezó a lamer y besar, chupando la cabeza a momentos, mientras que sus manos se ocupaban de acariciar suavemente las piernas de Tadashi sobre el pantalón de vestir negro, solo se detenía cuando notaba demasiada tensión debajo de el, tampoco quería suicidarse y matar a los demás.

Por fuera el Audi tt abt negro con rojo se movía no solo rápido, si no que zigzagueaba a momentos, pero las calles desoladas apenas eran interrumpidas por el ruido de las llantas al derrapar en las curvas, para poder llegar a Akatakeshita, que era su refugio y en cinco minutos ya estaban ahí, frenando con cierta brusquedad, pero las risas que se escucharon por parte de los cuatro llenaron el aire al salir del auto.

-Dios, Tobio, así- los gemidos de Shouyo rompían toda la tranquilidad, Tadashi solo miro de reojo como estaba sin pantalones, mientras que el otro los tenía abiertos y con el bóxer bajado lo suficiente para tener su pene fuera.

-Tadashi, después podemos acostarnos con ellos, pero primero quiero entrar yo a tu lindo agujero- la gran mano de Kei en su trasero apretándolo le saco un jadeo necesitado y tomándolo de la mano le jalo dentro de la casa, sin importarle donde fueran a tener sexo.

-Estas desesperado Shouyo- soltó Tobio cuando cerró la puerta principal con el pie y lo dejo caer al piso.

-Si no te callas y me follas ahora mismo Tobio, iré con Kei y Tadashi- se quejó el más pequeño, abriendo sus piernas y su culo con sus manos -entonces, ¿te dejaras de pendejadas o no?-

-Jajajaja, tan necesitado, me encantas-

El sol entrando por la ventana fue lo que despertó a Takeda, que bostezando y sacando los tapones de sus oídos se levantó para hacer el desayuno, evitando la ropa de Tadashi y Kei del pasillo, y con la cobija azul que arrastraba tapo a los pequeños _reyes_ que se encontraban en la sala.

Reviso que ninguno tuviera heridas y decidió ir a revisar el Audi mientras el agua para el café hervía, y saliendo, recogió el periódico, una nota con la muerte de dos aspirantes a Yakuza en el Nakayama Park y otro cadáver sin identificar y quemado vivo a dos cuadras del mismo lugar era sospechoso, pero naturalmente, no había sospechas hacia los cuatro menores.

-Buenos días Itte-chan- el saludo de Shouyo le saco una sonrisa y camino a la estufa apagando el agua.

-Ittetsu, buenos días- la voz de Tobio se levantó entre el entusiasmo de su amante.

-Buenas-

-Ittetsu-chan eso huele bien-

Los dos restantes no tardaron en aparecer y se sentaron en la mesa a esperar el desayuno, por muy raro que para cualquiera fuera, esos cuatro eran tutorados del mayor, el cual cuidaba de ellos desde que tenían memoria, y aun cuando fueran unos hijos bastardos, Ittetsu nunca los había tratado mal, incluso podían asegurar que era demasiado blando para pertenecer a una pandilla, de no ser por como lo conocían.

-Creo que ayer se divirtieron, ¿verdad?- arrojo el periódico a la mesa mientras continuaba preparando los hotcakes y sintiendo a los otros tensarse -saben que no tengo problemas en eso, pero deben tener más cuidado, además, no tenían que salir anoche-

-Vamos, no puedes hablar en serio- la mortal mirada que recibieron a través de los lentes fue respuesta suficiente.

-No digo que dejen de matar, sería ilógico, así somos nosotros, pero deben tener una fachada, así que, de ahora en adelante, asistirán a la escuela-

La palabra mierda no salió de sus bocas, pero no pudieron evitar pensarlo, sabían que Ittetsu, o Takeda que sería la manera de llamarlo en la escuela, era profesor de literatura japonesa moderna en la preparatoria Karasuno, pero nunca pensaron que tendrían que asistir a esta.

-Ahora desayunen, tenemos que movernos- el camino no era largo, pero era mejor evitar el tráfico.

-Vale~-

Ittetsu solo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía que tan buena era su idea, pero esos cuatro no podían estar mucho tiempo encerrados, y no quería levantar sospechas si había demasiadas muertes, así que mejor mantenerlos ocupados.

Un ruido les alerto, y con una seña de parte del mayor, siguieron comiendo, como si nada pasara, el de pelo negro se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio, pero una mano saliendo de la nada le sorprendió y fue jalado a unos brazos musculosos.

-¡Hey!- el grito alerto a los jóvenes que corrieron a ver que sucedía, viendo a su cuidador con un cuchillo en el cuello mientras un hombre con pasamontañas lo sostenía.

-Vaya, así que el nerd tiene hijos, pero mejor conserven todos la calma mientras su padre y yo- pero un grito de dolor bastante agudo se dejó oír del ladrón, y agradecieron vivir sin vecinos -tu, jodido bastardo-

Ittetsu solo le regalo una sonrisa no solo divertida, sino que también sádica, y lamio la navaja que aun sostenía, saboreando la sangre en ella, mirando la mancha oscura que se formaba en el muslo ajeno.

-Tocaste a Itte-chan, eso te hace mala persona- el hombre había sostenido su pierna y no se dio cuenta de cómo los cuatro adolescentes le habían rodeado, pero olvido todo eso cuando el más pequeño levanto una pistola -mereces morir muy lento- fue su veredicto alargando la "u".

En ese momento los tres restantes también levantaron sus ruger lcp380 y descargaron todos sus tiros en el ladrón, para al final dejar un cuerpo lleno de balas que, sin preocuparse, cargaron al granero y lo metieron al incinerador que tenían ahí. Cuando volvieron Ittetsu solo terminaba de preparar sus mochilas, así que Tadashi se quedó a ayudarle, mientras el resto se cambiaba al uniforma reglamentario.

-Bueno, intenten no llamar la atención cuando estemos en la escuela- Tadashi solo asintió, sabía que aun cuando Shouyo y Tobio serían los siguientes jefes, él tendría que actuar como la mano derecha, así como Ittetsu lo había sido en su tiempo para los padres del pelirrojo hasta ese día -confió en que harás un buen trabajo, por eso eres mi sucesor-

Esas palabras llenaron de orgullo al de pecas y una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su cara, protegería a los _reyes_ con su vida, igual que Kei.

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos-

-Por cierto, Ittetsu, que apellido tendremos-

-Aquí- extendió unas carpetas al asiento trasero y otra al copiloto que era Kei.

-Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, ¿mantendremos los mismos?-

-No los usan realmente, así que, si, mantendrán los mismos- decidieron no contradecir a su protector y asintieron, preparándose para lo que viniera.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero aclarar algo, ya puse la advertencia en el capitulo anterior, pero quiero que lo entiendan, el siguiente capitulo tendrá escenas de tortura, así que quiero que piensen bien sobre lo que leen

* * *

Vale, habían prometido prepararse para lo que viniera, pero eso no significaba tener que soportar a una chica que parecía demasiado temerosa para su propio bien.

-Bueno, esta chica de aquí es Hitoka Yachi-san, les mostrara la escuela- termino por explicar el director a los cuatro chicos.

Cuando termino de decirlo, los cinco salieron del lugar, y volvieron la vista a la rubia, que salto un poco intimidada por la mirada de los cuatro, y empezó a tartamudear, claro que quería ser de ayuda, pero ¿cómo servir de guía a los nuevos chicos si no podía decir ni una palabra?

-Hitoka-chan- pero sus tartamudeos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos que venían del otro lado del pasillo- buenos días-

-Bu..buenos días, Noya-san, Tanaka-san-

-Hey, necesitamos tu ayuda en el club, Daichi-san nos mando a buscarte, vamos, deprisa- soltó el mas bajo, casi vomitando las palabras.

Kei no pudo evitar reír en voz baja ante esto, se parecía a su jefe cuando se emocionaba, aunque la estatura variaba un poco.

-¿Que es tan divertido Kei?-

-Vamos, niega que hay algunas similitudes entre ambos- ante esto Shouyo solo hizo un puchero, mirando de reojo al mas pequeño sin entender la similitud.

Tobio solo miro un poco extrañado a los otros dos, que parecían muy alegres para su gusto, pero decidió que no tenia importancia, por otro lado, Tadashi decidió observarlos atentamente, el mas alto estaba pelado como un monje, además de eso, no había nada mas vistoso, por otro lado, el mas pequeño, tal vez 10 centímetros mas bajo que su jefe, tenia el cabello castaño y en punta, con un curioso mechón rubio.

Demasiado ruidosos, si, representaban algún peligro, no.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Hitoka-chan?- pregunto Tanaka, mientras el otro les observaba desde abajo, ya que estaba en como una rana, curioso.

-Son alumnos nuevos, y debo enseñarles el lugar-

-Pero en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda, incluso Shimizu-san mando a buscarte-

Ante esto Yachi se puso de nuevo nerviosa, se notaba que la pobre estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que Yamaguchi decidió intervenir, de cualquier manera, tenían que recorrer la escuela después por su cuenta para descubrir lugares perfectos para planear emboscadas, escapar o parecido.

-Ve a ayudar Hitoka-san, nosotros estaremos bien-

-Pe..pero- la chica miraba a todos lados, preocupada por dejarlos solos.

-Esta bien, que vengan con nosotros, seguro al resto del equipo no le importa- determino Noya, saltando emocionado y jalando a Shouyo y Tadashi por la manga del uniforme.

-Es una muy buena idea- Tanaka hizo lo propio y también jalo de Tobio y Kei, mientras Yachi les seguía detrás, un poco insegura de lo que estaban haciendo.

Terminaron por dirigirse al gimnasio entre las quejas de los cuatro nuevos, e irrumpieron de manera tan ruidosa que todos los presentes voltearon, incluso los dos adultos que estaban en el extremo mas alejado del lugar miraron curiosos el origen del escándalo.

-La..lamento la demora, pero- y miro a los cuatro -se supone que tenia que enseñarles la escuela cuando me encontré con Tanaka-san y Noya-san-

-No te preocupes Yachi-san, nosotros fuimos quienes interrumpimos- declaro un chico con un lunar y de cabello plateado.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el que estaba a su lado, un chico moreno y de cabello oscuro.

-Fuimos arrastrados hasta aquí- respondió Kei, mirando de manera asesina a los otros dos que los acompañaban.

-Tanaka, Noya- el tono lúgubre saco un escalofrió en los nombrados, mientras los otros cuatro solo sonrieron divertidos.

-Daichi-san, no es lo que piensas- ambos empezaron a negar rápidamente con las manos y la cabeza, esperando aplacar la ira de su capitán.

-Ho, ¿en serio?-

Una palmada se dejó oír en todo el gimnasio, calmando el escándalo que se había formado no solo de parte de Tanaka, Noya y Daichi, sino el que también se había formado alrededor de los nuevos por parte del vice capitán Sugawara, el chico del lunar, la estrella del equipo Asahi que por la barba y la altura parecía mayor que el resto, los punta receptor Ennoshita y Kinoshita, el primero de cabello oscuro y el segundo de cabello castaño claro, además del bloqueador central Narita que al igual que Tanaka, tenía el corte de un monje.

-Vamos, vamos, están asustando a los nuevos- dejo oír el de pelo rubio, acercándose a ambos grupos en compañía de una chica del largo pelo negro con reflejos azulados y un chico poco más alto que Shouyo, con un pelo castaño indomable y una mirada tranquila tras los lentes -bueno, un gusto conocerlos-

-Si, verdaderamente es un placer- para cualquiera menos los cuatro menores, ese tono parecería amigable, pero contenía una promesa de dolor a futuro.

-Si, el gusto es nuestro- Tadashi sonrió, un poco tenso por la mirada que recibía de parte de Ittetsu-chan -mi nombre es Yamaguchi Tadashi-

-Yo soy Tsukishima Kei- se presentaron para después dirigir una mirada a sus jefes, dudosos de presentarlos o no.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo, un gusto- saludo el de cabello naranja, sonriendo amigable.

-Y el mío Kageyama Tobio- fue seco, sin interesarse en presentarse debidamente.

-Bueno, bueno, se que es raro, pero debo pedir que se retiren, tenemos que hacer una estrategia para el siguiente partido-

-Claro, perdón por interrumpir, nosotros nos retiramos- y sonriendo lo mas tranquilo posible, Tadashi saco al resto de ahí.

Solo cuando estuvieron fuera y las puertas del auditorio se cerraron a sus espaldas se permitieron suspirar, seguramente serian regañados en casa.

-Aunque, eso fue divertido- el tono alegre del mas pequeño llamo su atención, los tres restantes le miraron con duda -vamos, quiten esa mirada de sus caras, estaban jugando volley, ¿cierto?-

-Si, pero antes que pienses en cualquier cosa, no entraremos al club- Tobio lo dijo con un tono que no admitía replica, pero Tadashi y Kei sabían que eso no era garantía de nada, si "la reina cuervo" quería algo, lo conseguiría.

-Vamos Tobio, no seas aburrido, seguramente sería mejor pasar tiempo en la escuela a solo coleccionar cuerpos-

Tadashi solo pidió a quien fuera que nadie se acercara por ahí, seguramente la conversación iría por temas que chicos de 15 años no deberían platicar, pero tampoco podía detener una discusión entre sus jefes.

-Bueno, dices coleccionar cuerpos, pero si mal no recuerdo, tu eres quien mas disfruta de quitarle alguno de sus ojos- le respondió Tobio -además, perder tiempo aquí en lugar de usarlo para follar, ¿en serio?, creo que mi elección es obvia-

-Lo dices como si no pudieras follarme en la escuela- se quejo Shouyo, en verdad quería practicar, se veía interesante -vamos Tobio, piensa en la satisfacción de ganar- le dijo con ojos brillantes -aplastar a los rivales, ver sus caras al ser derrotados-

Bueno, eso se escuchaba bastante tentador, incluso para los otros dos que, al pensar en hacer sufrir a alguien sin necesidad de matarlos, era algo bastante atractivo y divertido de pensar hacer.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma- Tobio mordió su labio inferior, pensando en las opciones -pero primero practicaremos por nuestra cuenta, además, pediremos tener los fines de semana libres para poder follar y asesinar a nuestro gusto-

-Me parece una idea excelente, además, quiero un nuevo ojo, amaría uno de color verde o azul-

Kei y Tadashi no dijeron nada, después de todo, eran los reyes quienes elegían el que hacer o que no hacer, así que debían aceptar cualquiera de sus ordenes como si fueran la ley sagrada, aunque lo que mas les preocupaba era como reaccionaria Ittetsu cuando se enterara.

-Pero ya que tomaremos un tiempo para practicar, Tadashi- el nombrado le miro atento -quiero en verdad ese ojo, quiero que busques a alguien para eso-

El de pecas hizo una reverencia antes de simplemente dar media vuelta y proponerse buscar alguien que entretuviera a su reina.

Kei le vio irse y devolvió la mirada a sus jefes, esperando alguna indicación, pero no dijeron nada y caminaron de nueva cuenta al edificio principal, así que se puso detrás suyo para poder seguirlos a una distancia que podría parecer que el rubio no conocía a los dos delante suyo.

Pero cuando iban pasando cerca del pasillo de los chicos de segundo supo que debería hablarle a Tadashi, ya no seria necesario buscar a una posible víctima, Tobio había sido visto con un poco de lujuria por una chica de ojos azules, no muy llamativos, pero seguramente lo importante seria la victima y no el color en esta ocasión.

Mando un mensaje y foto a su pareja para informarle, y este solo le mando una carita sonriente, mensaje recibido, la chica desaparecería sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Algo bueno?-

-No te preocupes, esa chica no volverá a molestar- la afirmación de Kei le saco una sonrisa a Shouyo.

Tobio solo escucho lo que decían sin preocuparse, en realidad le divertía esas situaciones, por eso mismo esperaba llamar la atención de alguien en la escuela, disfrutaba de poner a "su reina" celoso y mas por lo que seguía a eso, nunca había escenas y peleas entre ellos por celos, si no que secuestraban a dicha persona y le torturaban, además de arrancarles alguna parte del cuerpo para coleccionar, Shouyo eran ojos, Kei cabello, Tadashi meñiques y el disfrutaba de las orejas.

Ittetsu al principio se había extrañado ante esa necesidad de coleccionar, pero nunca prohibió que lo hicieran, y tampoco se lo informo a sus padres, así que el día que tuvieron que mudarse y descubrieron su colección, las caras de asco de algunas personas no se pudieron ocultar.

-Sabes, ya nos saltamos las clases de hoy, ¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa?-

-Me parece bien, Kei, dile a Tadashi y avísenle a- unas voces lejanas les recordaron que no estaban solos -Takeda-sensei-

-Entendido- por el reflejo de los lentes se pudo ver el mensaje mandado a Tadashi y la respuesta inmediata, su cuidador no estaba muy feliz, pero los dejo ir.

No fue demasiado difícil salir de la escuela, era más difícil salir de su propia casa cuando estaban castigados por Ittetsu, solo tuvieron que saltar la barda de la escuela y mirar el Audi, tenían permiso de llevárselo, pero no tenían las llaves.

-Esa fue una jugada muy cruel por parte de Itte-chan- se quejo el mas bajo, mientras Kei se arrodillaba y peleaba con la cerradura para abrir el vehículo -en serio, ¿y si alguien viene y piensa que robamos el carro?-

-Mala suerte-

-Tobio, no te burles-

-Reyes, por favor, entren al vehículo- ambos voltearon mientras Tadashi y Kei mantenían abiertas las puertas derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Shouyo paso junto a Tadashi, tomando su lugar preferido y mirando al de pelo negro ir al lado opuesto, para que segundos después se cerraran ambas puertas, y los condes cuervo se dirigieran al frente, Tadashi tomando el volante después de cruzar unos cables para poner el Audi en marcha.

Kei solo se preocupo por mirar su teléfono y mandar un mensaje, consiguiendo respuesta inmediata y sacando una pequeña risa burlona del rubio, para mostrar el contenido del mensaje a Tadashi y obteniendo un asentimiento en respuestas.

-Los dejaremos en la casa y después saldremos por un pequeño regalo para ambos, mas especifico, para la reina-

-Vale, pero ya lo saben, sean discretos, no queremos que Ittetsu se moleste con nosotros-

-No se preocupen, ¿alguna vez hemos fallado?-

La risita de Shouyo les hizo saber que algo dijeron mal, fallar era una palabra prohibida, por eso no se quejaron cuando unas pequeñas manos tomaron tanto el cabello café como el rubio y sintieron los jalones, y por ese mismo impulso su cabeza golpeo varias veces el respaldo de los asientos.

-No, hay, fallos- cada palabra era un golpe, y dijo la misma frase tres veces mas antes de dejarlos libres -mas les vale no volver a decirlo-

-Lo sentimos nuestra Reina- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, sintiendo sus cabezas punzar en la parte trasera por los golpes.

-Si quieren disculparse, apresúrense a dejarnos y conseguir su regalo- fue la indiferente respuesta de Tobio, pero los bisturís en sus cuellos decían otra cosa -pero es como dice Shouyo, si escucho esa palabra salir de sus labios- quito ambos bisturí para después lamer uno sin importarle el corte que eso ocasiono en su lengua -los castigaremos-

Ambos asintieron, ya habían sufrido sus castigos antes, las quemaduras en forma de cuervo, además de algunas cicatrices eran prueba de los serios que eran en la corrección y adiestramiento, y si aún quedaban dudas, podían preguntárselo a la mascota en el sótano.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, pero rápidamente pudieron dejar a sus jefes en casa y retirarse rápidamente por el regalo especial, esperando aplacar un poco la ira de los otros.

Se mantuvieron en movimiento hasta que vieron el uniforme femenino de su nueva escuela, y detuvieron delante de ella.

-¿Morisaka Yuna?-

-Si, ¿ustedes quiénes son?-

-Venimos de parte de la agencia- al ver la desconfianza de la chica Kei sonrió galante -ya sabes, Kageyama Tobio te recomendó-

Eso tuvo el efecto deseado, la mención de ese nombre bajo todas sus defensas y entro al Audi, aceptando la botella de agua que le ofrecieron, después de todo, hacia mucho calor, y tenia que ser cierto, se empezó a sentir demasiado cansada y dejo que sus ojos de un azul apagado se cerraran, sin ver la sonrisa burlona que nació en los rostros ajenos.

Pero al despertar y no reconocer donde estaba se preocupo un poco, hasta que un ruido metálico llamo su atención, se iba a levantar para intentar averiguar que pasaba, pero sus piernas no respondieron, temerosa miro hacia abajo, encontrando que estaban atadas entre si y una cuerda pasaba entre ellas, cuando jalo un poco sintió un tirón en sus brazos, que estaban atados a su espalda.

El miedo empezó a crecer en su cuerpo, y mas cuando una mano salió de lo que parecía una casa para perros exageradamente grande.

-Evita gritar, los amos están ocupados en este momento y si interrumpes será peor- la voz baja y rasposa le saco escalofríos, pero aun mas el toque de juventud en ella.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?, por favor, ayúdame, quiero volver, tengo miedo-

Pero el silencio volvió a reinar, hasta que pequeños ruidos se colaron por la parte superior de donde estaba, _pack_ , _pack_ , _pack_ , _pack_ , pasos que se hacían mas fuertes, hasta detenerse y que una trampilla se abriera en el techo, el ruido volvió, ahora eran claros, diversas pisadas bajando, y poco después una luz se encendió.

Lo primero que llamo su atención no fue los cuatro chicos con ropa llena de salpicaduras de color rojo oscuro, tampoco el maestro de literatura detrás de los menores, si no lo que el de pecas y el de lentes traían en manos, el primero con una bandeja donde diversos instrumentos quirúrgicos brillaban y el segundo con diversos recipientes, lo terrorífico no eran los recipientes, si no las etiquetas que podía alcanzar a leer con esfuerzo.

Ojos, cabello, sangre, dedos, no pudo leer más, las ganas de vomitar nacieron en ella y empezó a toser, dando arcadas y escuchando las risas de satisfacción ante su reacción.

-Bueno, quisiera decir que no es personal, pero mentiría, y yo odio las mentiras- dijo con calma Shouyo, remarcando la palabra odio en un tono cantado- viste a mi chico, y eso está prohibido, aunque tus ojos no son lo que quería en este momento, puedo sacrificarme por el bien de la justicia- sus manos se alzaron y Tadashi, que ya había dejado la bandeja en una mesa cercana, coloco unos guantes de cirugía en ellas.

Kei repitió el mismo procedimiento con Tobio, para después colocar un par en las manos de Ittetsu y ellos mismos ponerse otros, dejando que los ojos de la chica se llenaran de miedo, Shouyo tomo unas tijeras antes de cedérselas a Kei, esa noche seria larga.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, la advertencia que les dije desde el primer capitulo, escenas de tortura en este capitulo, no se que tan fuerte sea, pero por favor, tómenlo en cuenta, si no se sienten demasiado cómodos con el tema, solo lean muy por encima, si aun con esto, quieren continuar la lectura, adelante.**_

* * *

Ittetsu había dejado que sus niños se divirtieran, saliendo del lugar y cerrando la trampilla, esa habitación estaba insonorizada, de manera que no escucho ningún grito provenir del suelo.

Tomo su taza de café y se dispuso a disfrutarla, sabía que tendría que bajar en una o dos horas, nunca los mantenían demasiado tiempo con vida, y eso le hacía sentir mal, era un desperdicio que secuestraran a alguien para deshacerse rápidamente de esa persona.

-Por favor, no, no- lagrimas llenaban los ojos de la chica, mientras su cabello era cortado por Kei, asegurándose de dejarlo al nivel de la nuca, metiendo un mechón en uno de los frascos.

-Deja de llorar, de todas maneras, tu cabello era horrible- le regaño Shouyo, quemando con el cigarro que traía algunos mechones, para después apagarlo en la palma de Morisaka, obteniendo un quejido -vamos, no te quejes, Tadashi y Kei pueden soportar más quemaduras que tu-

Sus ojos volaron a los dos chicos que estaban detrás, solo limpiando diversas cosas que parecían ser tijeras, bisturís, pinzas y agujas, y al levantarlas parecían brillar con la luz del foco que colgaba del techo.

-Perdona a Shouyo, simplemente es demasiado celoso, y bueno- lo tomo de la cintura, dejando un beso en la mejilla izquierda -nunca puedo negarme a complacerlo- Tobio sonreía, antes de levantar una vela con su brazo libre.

Kei observo el gesto y se acercó en silencio, cuando se encontraban en este estado era mejor no molestar a los "reyes cuervo" y solo mantenerse callados. Con cuidado encendió la vela para después volver a retirarse.

-No, no, no, por favor, no- seguía llorando mientras la vela se iba derritiendo, antes de empezar a caer en sus muslos, que no estaban cubiertos de ropa, así como en sus brazos, manos y cuello.

La cera caliente caía de una distancia tan corta que solo pudo llorar más, mientras gritos y quejidos de dolor dejaban sus labios. Pero eso no parecía molestar a nadie, solo seguían sonriendo, como si todo eso fuera muy divertido.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?- habían dejado de lado la cera y en su lugar puso la vela debajo de sus puños atados en el respaldo de la silla.

Los gritos se intensificaron, mientras se revolvía intentando soltar sus manos, o como mínimo quitar sus manos del calor. Pero Shouyo empezaba a cansarse de la agudeza en los gritos.

-Tadashi, cose su boca, ya me hartaron sus gritos-

-Entendido-

Alzando sus manos cubiertas por los guantes, dejo que una aguja curva brillara frente a sus ojos con un hilo negro para suturar sus labios.

-Puede que esto duela un poco, pero esta bien, pronto dejaras de gritar-

-No, no, no- repito la palabra cada vez mas rápido, dejando que el sudor frio recorriera todo tu cuerpo.

-Quédate quieta, por favor Kei, ayúdame- Kei se acercó por detrás y sostuvo su mandíbula firmemente, dejando que Tadashi se acercara más fácilmente -deja de temblar, es más difícil hacer esto-

-No culpes a la pobre chica, seguramente esta acostumbrada a temblar siempre que se encuentra debajo de un chico, es solo una puta-

-Por favor, ayuda-

Tadashi se estaba hartando, y no solamente el, sino que también el resto, así que le tomo de las mejillas con fuerza y encajo la aguja en el labio inferior, logrando que saliera un grito y Morisaka se moviera con fuerza, buscando escapar. Pero nadie se inmuto y en su lugar atravesando el labio superior por dentro y jalando la aguja para que el hilo pasara por ambos lados.

Tadashi siguió con ese método por casi minuto y medio, llenando los guantes de sangre, pero al final consiguió el resultado deseado. Morisaka tenia los labios unidos por un hilo negro, aunque había estado a punto de desmayarse por el dolor, era el mismo sentimiento punzante el que la volvía a despertar.

-Todo listo reyes-

-Que buen trabajo chicos, al fin podre tener un poco más de tranquilidad- con un agarre de acero le tomo de la mandíbula, obligando que sus ojos se encontraran, aterrando a la chica al verse reflejada en el color cobrizo.

-Shouyo, deja que Tadashi tenga su recompensa, Kei ya la obtuvo- Shouyo miro detrás suyo antes de asentir y sonreír inocente, alejándose de Morisaka.

-Muchas gracias- Tadashi hizo una reverencia antes de rodear el cuerpo atado y obligarle a extender las manos, la vela estaba acabándose y ya no estaba sufriendo quemaduras, pero seguramente dejo de darse cuenta cuando le estaba cosiendo los labios. Dejo de lado todo pensamiento, y sacando unas tijeras de carnicero, extendió el dedo meñique de la mano derecha y lo corto, consiguiendo movimientos bruscos de parte de la chica.

Tadashi termino rápido, y le mostro a sus jefes su trofeo, antes de dejarlo caer en otro frasco lleno con formol y agua destilada para preservarlo, y después colocarlo en un estante con el resto de su colección.

-Bueno, ahora me gustas más, creo que esa imagen te queda mejor, puta- Shouyo disfruto de darle la vuelta y ver como su mano derecha sangraba por falta de su dedo, con un poco de musculo, piel y tendón colgando, al final el corte no había sido limpio.

Tobio solo estaba riendo, le alegraba que Shouyo estuviera tan feliz y entretenido con su nuevo juguete, era raro cuando duraba tanto con alguien. De cualquier manera, cuando observo la mano enguantada extenderse a él, eso le saco una sonrisa de ternura y acepto esa mano, para después jalarlo a su cuerpo y besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, y con ello el sabor metálico de la sangre inundo su boca.

Un poco extrañado por eso se separó, para encontrar que Shouyo tenia sangre en la boca y un poco en la barbilla, pero no le molesto, así que rápidamente volvió a besar esa boca, mordiendo sus labios hasta hincharlos.

-¿Te sorprendí?, lo siento, pero no pude resistirme a probar su sangre-

-Esta bien, no me molesta- acaricio con delicadeza su mejilla, para dejar otro beso en sus labios -ahora, yo soy quien quiere jugar-

-¿Eh? Pero yo aun no juego- Shouyo hizo un pequeño puchero, esperando que Tobio le dejara jugar antes.

-No te preocupes, si tu eres el ultimo, tendrás mas tiempo para jugar, después de todo, tu tendrás el postre-

Shouyo no se veía muy convencido, pero termino por aceptar y retroceder, dejando que Tobio se acercara a la chica y acariciara su cabello, aunque eso logro un gruñido de molestia por parte de Shouyo.

-Pobrecita, pareces tan adolorida, ¿acaso esos chicos jugaron demasiado contigo?- Morisaka le miro temerosa, mientras pequeños quejidos salían de sus labios -pero debo admitir que ese color en los labios te queda bien-

Tobio se permitió bajar su mano por el cabello recién cortado, hasta tocar las orejas con una pequeña perforación en forma de mariposa, acaricio tanto el lóbulo como el pendiente, disfrutando del cambio de temperatura y textura.

-Son lindos, en realidad me gustan bastante- un cenicero de vidrio golpeo su nuca -no te preocupes Shouyo, los tuyos son los que más amo-

-Mas te vale- Shouyo llevo sus dedos a su propio lóbulo derecho dudoso, sintiendo la textura lisa del mismo -¿cómo me vería con una perforación?-

La pregunta, hecha al aire, congelo a todos, Kei y Tadashi no estaban seguros de contestar algo, por otro lado, Tobio se había detenido y le miro con extrañeza, antes de soltar un gruñido indignado y le dio una cachetada a Morisaka.

-Ni lo pienses Shouyo, tu eres perfecto de esa manera, no te arruines, tu no estas al nivel de esta puta- señalo al piso, donde había caído la chica después del golpe -esta tipa es alguien necesitada de atención que abre sus piernas a cualquiera- ante cada palabra que decía, se aseguraba de patear el cuerpo tirado -tu estas por encima de ella-

Shouyo soltó un pequeño sonido de felicidad, para después lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazando fuertemente a Tobio, y tarareando de felicidad, ignorando al resto en la habitación.

-Eso me hace muy feliz Tobio, te amo, te amo mucho- decía mientras besaba su cara.

-Yo también te amo Shouyo, ahora déjame terminar con esto-

-Vale- dejo ir a Tobio y se alejo para poder seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Bueno, ya me hartaste, y solo estas dando problemas, así que acabare rápido contigo- tomando uno de los bisturís en mano, se aseguro de jalar su oreja lo suficiente para ir cortando de poco en poco esa parte de su cara.

Morisaka soltaba ruidos de terror, ruidos que serian gritos de no ser por sus labios cosidos, y se revolvía un poco, pero con ello se cortaba las muñecas y tobillos por culpa de las cuerdas que la mantenían en su lugar.

Cuando Tobio termino, la sangre escurría por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, manchando su ojo, nariz, mejilla y boca de poco en poco. Ya Morisaka no parecía estar ni consiente, solo estaba ahí, tirada como si fuera una muñeca.

-Tadashi, Kei, levántenla, aun no termino con ella, me falta mi premio-

Ambos se apresuraron a seguir las ordenes, acomodando la silla y el cuerpo, antes de poner un poco de sales debajo de la nariz de la chica, esperando que despertara, después de todo, a Shouyo le gustaba apoderarse de sus premios cuando la víctima estaba consiente.

En cuanto los ojos azules se abrieron, ambos se alejaron para darle vía libre a la "reina cuervo" que, con la experiencia ganada a través de los años, arranco el ojo de la chica, los movimientos bruscos no se hicieron esperar, pero en un minuto, solo había un hueco negro en la cara de Morisaka.

-Bueno, me pregunto quien te va a querer ahora- y Shouyo solo empezó a reír, para después levantar su pistola y apuntar al cuerpo -bye bye, recuerda, cuanto más brilles, más fácil será que un cuervo te cace-

Solo descargo el resto de su arma en el cuerpo y la vio desangrarse en el piso, para ese momento Ittetsu ya estaba bajando las escaleras, y en cuanto vio el cuerpo solo se permitió suspirar un poco cansado, seguía sin entender la manía de sus niños por coleccionar, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, como siempre, y en su lugar tomar una bolsa.

-Bueno, vayan a bañarse, yo me hago cargo de la limpieza, Kei, Tadashi, ayúdenme-

Todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones, y para cuando Shouyo y Tobio habían salido de la ducha, después de una ronda de sexo en el mismo lugar, los otros tres ya estaban en la mesa esperándolos para cenar.

-Todo limpio, espero que hayan tenido cuidado y nadie sospeche de ustedes, además, me acaban de informar que entraran al club de volley-

-Itte-chan, sabes que no cometemos errores, como sea- Shouyo se dejo caer en su silla y empezó a comer -sí, pero aún no, Tobio dejara que entremos hasta que tengamos más experiencia-

Ittetsu solo los miro dudoso antes de asentir, aceptando lo dicho y terminando con su cena.

-No se duerman tarde, mañana tienen escuela- y con esas palabras dejo a los chicos solos, entendía esa necesidad de matar, era algo normal, sus pequeños cuervos no podían evitarlo, y el nunca les pudo negar nada, no empezaría ahora.

Además, eran hijos bastardos, sus padres solo habían decidido abandonarlos, ¿por qué haría él lo mismo?, eran sus pequeños hijos, los pequeños que matarían a esos estúpidos que les abandonaron y disfrutaría cada segundo de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Los ruidos del desayuno y la televisión fueron suficiente para despertarlos, las noticias mostraban la foto de esa chica ahora muerta, y pedían que cualquier información seria de ayuda para encontrarla.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no pensé que lograrían obtener una víctima los primeros minutos que les dejaran solos-

-Bueno, una rápida investigación en redes sociales y con ayuda del rey, logramos decirle lo que esperaba oír, después de eso, todo fue pan comido-

Ittetsu asintió y continúo preparando el desayuno, sabía que sus hijos eran buenos para persuadir, pero había veces en las que el mismo se asombraba con su capacidad.

Todo transcurrió bastante tranquilo, el desayuno paso sin contratiempos y en poco tiempo ya estaban camino a la escuela, el único problema era que Tobio y Shouyo quedaron en una clase mientras Tadashi y Kei quedaron en otra.

No había nada que hacer y terminaron por aceptar su destino, conformándose por verse en los pasillos en sus descansos, y si era necesaria alguna ayuda, mandarse mensajes. Las clases transcurrieron con calma, y en varias ocasiones los chicos estuvieron a punto de ser regañados por prestar más atención al celular que a las clases.

De cualquier manera, lograron sobrevivir al entorno escolar, convivir con más personas de su edad y mantener pláticas sobre cultura _pop_ era algo a lo que no acostumbraban, por eso, y en cuanto sonó la campana de descanso, los cuatro chicos corrieron a la azotea, Kei había descubierto que nadie podía subir ahí, completamente cerrada la puerta, pero nada que no pudieran solucionar ellos.

Apenas estuvieron en la soledad de la azotea, sacaron sus cigarros y se dispusieron a descansar, en realidad era más estresante de lo que pensaban, tantas personas hablando de diferentes temas estúpidos, era molesto, la nicotina entrando y saliendo de su sistema les hacía sentir bien, querían traer algo más fuerte, pero Ittetsu se los prohibió.

-Hombre, les juro que es horrible, escuchar cada estupidez dicha por esos chicos- mascullaba Shouyo, mientras el resto comía tranquilamente -digo, es obvio que son pocas las personas que viven nuestra realidad, pero que le den tanta importancia a cosas materiales es absurdo, eso no te acompaña cuando estás muerto-

-Shouyo, déjalo, es como dices, ellos no han vivido lo que nosotros, no hay más que hacer, pero ten cuidado con tus palabras, nunca sabemos quiénes pueden estar escuchando-

Las cuatro miradas se dirigieron cautelosas a la puerta, pero ningún movimiento se detectó detrás de ella, así que continuaron disfrutando de su descanso, aunque si había algo de lo que Shouyo y Tobio podían presumir, era que sus compañeros no eran tan molestos como los de Kei y Tadashi.

-Por cierto chicos, creo que últimamente la mascota se ha sentido sola- ante eso Kei y Tadashi observaron atentamente a su jefe, esperando la orden -y ya saben que el cachorrito tenía a su compañero, creo que deberíamos ser buenas personas y juntarlos de nuevo, ¿no creen?-

Sonrisas divertidas, y hasta cierto punto crueles, empezaron a crecer en sus caras, era divertido pensar en el pánico que volverían a crear cuando otro chico desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno, porque obviamente nunca sospecharon de los pobres niños huérfanos que eran criados por un maestro de buen corazón, y que después tuvieron que mudarse por causa del trabajo, aun cuando dichos niños habían sido los únicos amigos de ese par de chicos, y habían sido los últimos en estar con el antes de desaparecer.

-Solo tenemos que avisarle a Ittetsu para que no ocurran problemas, además de vigilarlo durante un tiempo, una desaparición natural y repentina-

Asintieron a las indicaciones de Tobio, mirando como sacaba un balón de la bolsa que traía cargando y empezaba a lanzarlo con ambas manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Practico- soltó indiferente, dejando a los demás en silencio, suponían que en verdad se tomaría enserio lo de aplastar a sus rivales -quiero volverme el armador, por lo que investigue, es quien tiene el control en la cancha, y es lo que yo tendré, y seré perfecto-

-Como siempre, el rey impone su voluntad, pero está bien, sus palabras son la ley-

Y era como decían, toda orden dicha por Shouyo y Tobio debía ser obedecida, no importaba que fuera, era algo que se les había enseñado desde pequeños, nunca desobedecer a sus jefes. Ahora, puede que hayan abandonado a la familia, o mejor dicho, que los hayan expulsado, pero hay lecciones que nunca olvidarían, grabadas a fuego y tinta sobre su piel.

Terminaron de comer y aprovecharon los últimos minutos para descansar y empezar a quitarse el humo de encima, por suerte traían un cambio de ropa, así que el olor no se quedaría en ellos.

-Bien, ya estamos todos listos, será mejor que volvamos, y asegúrense de dejar todo justo como lo encontramos-

Lograron bajar sin levantar sospechas y dirigirse a sus respectivos salones, despidiéndose y deseándose suerte para aguantar lo que faltaba de clases, les costaba creer que la escuela podía ser tan aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo.

El lado bueno, tenían que enfocarse tanto en las clases, o no ser descubiertos usando su celular, que no tenían su mente pensando en matar, torturar, follar, drogarse o alcoholizarse, mínimo no con tanta frecuencia como antes.

Puede que sí, estuvieran un poco chiflados los cuatro, después de todo, tienen esos apagones y cuando recuperan la conciencia solo quieren destazar a alguien, o cuando realizaron su primer asesinato ellos solos, esa necesidad y satisfacción que tuvieron al empezar a coleccionar no era algo normal y lo sabían, por eso lo escondieron. Pero Ittetsu no estaba mejor, el los descubrió, descubrió su colección, y les dejo seguir haciéndolo, incluso les ayudo a mejorar.

-Hinata-san, como veo que lo veo muy interesado en clase, pase a resolver este problema-

Shouyo hizo una mueca, no era exactamente idiota, pero tampoco muy inteligente, pero por suerte, ese era un problema que podía resolver, lo había visto ayer con el resto. Dejo que su cuerpo hiciera el resto en automático, para regresar al terminar y sonreírle a Tobio, que le devolvió la sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien hecho Shouyo, siempre sorprendiéndome- dijo Tobio solo moviendo los labios, para evitar problemas con el profesor.

Shouyo solo se regocijo en su mente, manteniendo su apariencia alegre y ocupando su lugar, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que ya no tenía la mirada del maestro encima suyo, saco su celular, aburrido y esperando disfrutar de alguna conversación con los demás.

 _Reina_ _ **: Hey! Algo interesante con ustedes? ¿Owo?**_

 _Conde_ _ **: Además de la casi muerte por parte de esa chica, Yachi, no, nada**_

 _Reina_ _ **: Casi muerte? Detalles 7w7**_

 _Condesa_ _ **: Figurativamente, estaba tan nerviosa cuando la pasaron al frente que choco contra dos bancas y el escritorio…admito que fue divertido LOL**_

 _Reina_ _ **: Aunque no era lo que esperaba, me hubiera gustado verlo**_

 _Rey_ _ **: Shouyo**_

 _Reina_ _ **: Sí?**_

 _Rey_ _ **: Contrólense, y tengan un buen comportamiento, si queremos el permiso de Ittetsu para ir y conseguir una buena mascota, tenemos que ser ejemplares**_

 _Reina_ _ **: Vamos, no eres divertido, no creo que pase nada -3-**_

 _Condesa_ _ **: Si me permiten, creo que el rey tiene razón, debemos tener cuidado, si nos quitaran el teléfono y descubrieran nuestras conversaciones, sería peligroso**_

 _Reina_ _ **: ….**_

 _Reina_ _ **: No pensé en eso u.u**_

 _Conde_ _ **: Bueno, si somos sinceros, nadie pensó en eso hasta este momento, nunca nadie pensó que alguien vería nuestras conversaciones**_

 _Rey_ _ **: Eso es cierto**_

 _Reina_ _ **: Si, tienes razón Kei, pero aun así…será mejor que deje los mensajes ahorita, hablamos después**_

En cuanto leyeron eso, no pudieron más que suspirar aliviados, Kei había visto el pánico en los ojos de Tadashi cuando le informaron de los riesgos de perder el celular, si Tobio sentía que ofendieron a la reina, o la misma reina se sintió ofendida, habrían recibido un castigo, por suerte, no fue así.

Aun así, sabía que Tadashi aún seguía teniendo un poco de pánico, y era su deber tranquilizarlo, así que rápidamente empezó a golpear su mesa con el lápiz, manteniendo un ritmo de espacios largos y cortos, era algo parecido al morse, pero con su propio significado en la duración.

Tadashi entendió lo que hacía y respondió, estaban tan acostumbrados a comunicarse de esa manera, y la mayoría del tiempo discretamente, de manera que no llamaron la atención de nadie, consiguiendo más satisfacción personal por la misma razón.

Pero ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de las clases, tenían que conseguir información del chico que sus jefes querían adoptar. Si bien no era el primero, ciertamente era algo raro, no conocían al chico tanto como Shouyo, él había sido quien más se acercó a esos dos, eran algo así como mejores amigos. Era natural que le resultara difícil dejarlos atrás, así que lo mínimo que podían hacer era tenerlos como mascota, así no se alejarían de Shouyo nunca más, y si la reina era feliz, todos eran felices.

Empezaron con las noticias, asegurándose que la búsqueda del cachorro se había detenido, por lo que veían, la nueva adquisición no se había mudado, y si bien eso facilitaba las cosas de una manera, las complicaba de otra.

De todas maneras, estaban resignados a la decisión de la reina, el mayor problema sería que Ittetsu no se volviera loco cuando se enterara. Era la única vez que habían recibido un regaño del mayor, cuando secuestraron a ese chico, el hombre se había vuelto loco, y les había levantado no solo la voz, sino que también la mano.

Fue uno de los días más traumáticos que tuvieron, los cuatro terminaron escondidos en el ático, cerrándolo por dentro y atrancando la puerta, se mantuvieron ahí por tres días, hasta que Ittetsu se disculpó y acepto la responsabilidad de entrenar a la nueva mascota.

No querían volver a pasar por eso, tenían que hacer una asamblea para decirle, pero al mismo tiempo, no podían hacer una asamblea sin información, resignados buscaron la mayor cantidad de información posible, cuanto más rápido convencieran a Ittetsu, más rápido sería el secuestro y más rápido tendrían a la reina feliz.

Para la hora de la salida, Kei y Tadashi estaban seguros de tener toda la información necesaria para convencer a Ittetsu de que ese chico era un objetivo de bajo riesgo, aun necesitaban conocer sus rutinas para trazar un plan de acción, pero seguramente lograrían tener el permiso para ir a vigilar, o como mínimo poner cámaras en puntos clave para seguir sus movimientos.

-No-

-Pero, pero, Itte-chan-

-No importa lo que digan, no vamos a mantener otra mascota-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Lo diré de esta manera, quieren secuestrar a un chico que era muy cercano al otro que desapareció, y aun cuando digan que las cosas ya se calmaron, deben ser bastante estúpidos para creer que no van a relacionar ambos casos- la mirada seria que recibían era suficiente para intimidarlos, pero intentaron no demostrarlo demasiado -y ya no tenemos el mismo tiempo que antes, no podrán disciplinar a este chico como al otro-

-Ya pensamos en eso, si empezamos desde hora, podremos tener todo listo para mantenerlo con nosotros durante cuatro días, por los días festivos que se unirán con el fin de semana-

-De esa manera podremos darle un entrenamiento intensivo para que no haya muchos problemas, además, el cachorro está muy bien disciplinado, el podrá ayudarnos cuando no estemos-

Kei y Tadashi seguían argumentando, peleando por obtener el permiso, y obtenerlo al final, tardaron cerca de cinco horas, pero al final lograron convencer a Ittetsu que todo estaría bajo control, y podían tomarlo como una prueba, control y síndrome de Estocolmo, y puede que algunos métodos de coacción, cosas así, eso termino por convencer a su tutor.

Shouyo solo pudo celebrar y correr escaleras abajo para contarle la buena nueva a su mascota, pronto tendría un compañero.

-Izumin- al llamado, un chico un poco más bajo que Hinata, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y pecas, salió de la casa de perros, mirando la comida que traía en mano -te tengo una sorpresa-

Izumi solo dejo salir un pequeño ladrido, sabía que no era muy buena idea hablar, y era la respuesta correcta cuando Shouyo sonrió y acaricio su cabeza con amabilidad, se dejó hacer y restregó un poco más, para después comer lo que dejaron enfrente suyo, en cuatro patas como la mascota que era.

-Izumin, me imagino que te has sentido solo últimamente, y seguramente también te has sentido con mucho reprimido, eres un cachorrito que tiene necesidades, y aunque a veces te podemos sacar a pasear- ante esto Izumi rodo los ojos, sus paseos trataban de solo dar vueltas alrededor de la propiedad -eso no evita que tengas ganas de coger…o que te cojan, casi seguro que tú eres la perra- chidos asustados salieron de su garganta, no quería escuchar más cosas así -no te asustes, está bien, no dejaría que a mi pequeño cachorro se lo cogiera cualquiera, no, Kouji vendrá a hacerte compañía-

Eso logro más chillidos de Izumi, pero la dura mirada que recibió de Shouyo le hizo callarse, pero no quería eso, no quería que su querido amigo sufriera lo mismo que él, tenía miedo de eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Bueno, termina de comer, yo tengo tarea que hacer, mientras Tadashi y Kei irán a preparar todo, te prometo que en menos de dos semanas tendrás compañía-

Y con esas palabras, Hinata dejo solo a Izumi pensando y lamentándose de haber conocido a ese chico que habían querido como un hermano y termino por ser el mismísimo demonio.


	5. Chapter 5

Les recuerdo, las advertencias están desde el primer capitulo, ahora, disfruten.

* * *

Izumi aun recordaba el día que conoció a Hinata, simplemente llegaron al pueblo de la nada, eran cuatro huérfanos que habían sido adoptados por un maestro de la zona en un acto de bondad.

Kouji y él se habían acercado, más que nada por curiosidad, y si bien hablaban con los cuatro, se volvieron muy amigos del menor de ellos, su nombre, Shouyo, los tres se la pasaban jugando todo el tiempo, iban al cine y a comer, eran muy unidos, pero un día Shouyo estuvo callado, sin ánimos de hacer nada y simplemente siguiéndolos. Cuando preguntaron qué pasaba fue que se enteraron de su mudanza, seria en dos semanas, pero le dolía pensar que no vería más a sus amigos.

Oh, ese fue su segundo mayor error, le habían asegurado que siempre serian amigos, y que les gustaría estar juntos para siempre, que en realidad odiaban la idea de no volver a ver a Shouyo. Esas palabras parecían haber alegrado a su amigo y el tema no volvió a tocarse, incluso hicieron una fiesta de despedida y los vieron irse en el auto a una nueva vida.

Una semana después, Izumi estaba regresando de sus tutorías, tenía que quedarse más tiempo en la escuela pero Kouji no, así que debía regresar solo a casa, pero odiaba eso, toda la semana se había sentido observado, miraba a todos lados, desconfiando de los callejones que pasaba, temeroso de lo que hubiera en las sombras.

Logro llegar a su casa, pero la sensación no desaparecía, y lo que era peor, sus padres habían salido y no regresarían hasta más tarde. Después de toda su rutina y dirigirse a dormir, nada había pasado, convenciéndose que solo eran nervios por la falta de sueño, cerro los ojos, tal vez ese fue su mayor error.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, no sabía dónde estaba, era demasiado oscuro y había demasiados gritos para distinguir algo más, o eso creía, minutos después se abrió lo que parecía una puerta, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante la luz que ilumino la habitación, pero cuando logro ver al otro, no pudo creerlo.

-Takeda-sensei- susurro con miedo, ese no se parecía al hombre que había conocido, la mirada amable remplazada por una de locura.

-Odio admitirlo, pero se los hiciste fácil, demasiado fácil- y le mostro una llave, la llave de su casa que le había regalado a Shouyo.

-¿Qué?- el tono estrangulado solo hizo reír a Takeda.

-Bueno, no es muy difícil de descifrar, Shouyo te extrañaba y los otros tres nunca han podido negarle nada, y yo tampoco nunca les he podido negar nada a los cuatro-

-No, no es cierto, es mentira, no puede ser cierto-

-Cree lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo prometí entrenarte, y pienso cumplir- empezó a caminar por la puerta, sonriendo ante el ruido de la cadena que mantenía a Izumi en su lugar -por cierto, ya llevas aquí tres días-

El pánico se apodero de Izumi, pero sus gritos se quedaron detrás de la puerta, después de eso, un mes paso como una locura, Izumi empezó a recibir golpes, quemaduras, humillaciones verbales o físicas dependiendo de sus faltas, y también dependiendo de quién estuviera ahí, Shouyo prefería las humillaciones verbales al igual que Tsukishima, mientras que Kageyama y Yamaguchi iban por los golpes.

Por otro lado, al hacer lo "correcto" era recompensado en diferentes maneras, normalmente era dándole alguna cosa como ropa, cobijas, almohadas, una cama de perro e incluso su comida favorita. Pronto entendió cuál era su papel en esa casa, claro que había momentos en los cuales se revelaba, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando, también lo hizo su rebeldía hasta volverse lo que era, un cachorro que solo hablaba consigo mismo para no olvidar que era humano, pero que permitía ser tratado como un perro por los demás.

Y ahora Kouji sufriría el mismo destino, y si en verdad lograban traerlo, sería mucho peor para ambos, conocía a sus dueños, y no dudaba que si querían que Kouji le tratara como una perra, ellos se quedarían ahí hasta que ambos se comportaran como animales en celo, a las buenas o las malas.

Izumi solo sacudió su cabeza, no tenía mucho caso pensar en eso, no ahora, no podía hacer nada para que cambiaran de opinión, pero si se comportaba bien, seguramente no le vigilarían demasiado y podría lograr que le dieran un mejor trato a Kouji. Solo podía rezar por eso.

-Por lo visto, tuviste una interesante platica con la mascota-

-Digamos que me di cuenta de lo egoísta que soy- ante eso, todos miraron extrañados a Shouyo, sin entender sus palabras -me di cuenta de que Izumin es una pequeña perra que además no ha tenido la compañía necesaria- todos empezaron a entender lo que decía y sus sonrisas empezaron a volverse crueles.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, pero ya le conseguiremos pareja, así que no tendrá que preocuparse-

Sin mayor problema, todos empezaron a reír, mientras Kei y Tadashi terminaban de preparar todo lo que necesitaba para poder vigilar a Kouji y aprender sus rutinas, no sabían si la llave que aun guardaba Shouyo serviría, seguramente no, no podían ser tan estúpidos para eso.

Dos días después se arrepintieron de sus palabras, en realidad eran idiotas, no sospechaban que la razón por que la entrada no había sido forzada era por que ya tenían una llave para entrar, y si bien Kouji parecía ser más cauteloso que Izumi, no era lo suficiente para paranoico para cambiar su cerradura, ni tomar distintos caminos para evitar el peligro de un acosador.

Tan ingenuo.

Pero el mayor problema eran sus padres, ellos si parecían paranoicos, se habían enterado de la pistola que guardaban debajo de la almohada, además de que la habitación principal y la de Kouji tenían alarmas, tenían que deshacerse de sus padres.

La oportunidad se presentó como por arte de magia, el padre tenía que ir a un viaje de negocios y el tener que someter a la madre no era demasiado difícil, todo se podría llevar a cabo en dos días.

Todo había resultado bien, con la madre drogada en la cocina fue fácil piratear la alarma de Kouji, el chico seguía dormido y eso les facilitaba las cosas, solo tuvieron que tomar su brazo e inyectar la droga que ellos mismos habían creado y mejorado.

Todo salió mejor de lo esperado, rápidamente borraron cualquier cosa que pudiera inculparlos y se aseguraron de poner varias botellas vacías en la cocina, y un vaso lleno con el contenido de otra en la mano de la madre, se alegraban haber descubierto que ella tomaba siempre que creía que nadie la veía, hacia las cosas más fáciles en cuanto al ADN.

Abandonaron la casa rápidamente y dejaron todo como lo encontraron, alarmas activadas, puertas cerradas y aseguradas, las cartas y periódico en la entrada, Kei subió el cuerpo dormido a la parte trasera del auto mientras Tadashi subía al asiento del conductor, para rápidamente salir de ahí, a las 2:30 de la madrugada, todo su plan se había completado.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, en ningún momento Kouji despertó y nadie sospecho de la camioneta destartalada que se dirigía a un granero cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Ittetsu ya estaba esperándolos y les ayudo a bajar el cuerpo, encadenándolo por el cuello y esposando sus muñecas.

-Está listo, tráiganlo-

Tadashi solo asintió y rápidamente corrió a la casa para volver a los pocos minutos con Izumi arrastrándose detrás suyo, el pobre se notaba asustado de lo que sucedería, y cuando vio a su mejor amigo tirado e inconsciente no pudo evitar chillar asustado, intentando correr a su lado.

-Tranquilo Izumin, sé que estas muy necesitado de que te cojan- ante esas palabras se calló -pero no quieres despertarlo antes de tiempo, en verdad no quieres hacerlo, después de todo, tu eres quien lo va a educar-

Izumi no pudo evitar el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo ante esas palabras, aterrado de lo que eso podría significar, aun así, intento no mostrar rebeldía o miedo, no quería arriesgarse a ser castigado.

-Pero no te preocupes Izumin, si te portas bien y logras hacer que Koutan sea educado- un sobresalto ante la familiar voz de Shouyo que iba entrando le hizo agacharse completamente -recibirás tu recompensa y no tendré que castigarte por un mes-

Ahora, eso sonaba demasiado atractivo como para dejarlo pasar, en realidad esa idea de no ser castigado por un tiempo solo por lograr que Kouji se comportara era demasiado bueno, y si era sincero, sería mejor enseñarle a Kouji a comportarse, no había forma de escapar, lo había intentado, así que simplemente se tendrían que hacer compañía mutua.

-¿Tenemos un trato Izumin?-

Asintió con entusiasmo ante las palabras dichas, sacando una risa de Shouyo, que extendió la mano para poder acariciar a su mascota que se restregó de vuelta, bastante feliz del trato tan amable que estaba recibiendo desde hace un tiempo, si solo tenía que convencer a su mejor amigo que lo correcto es follarlo y dejarse tratar como perros, bueno, no era algo demasiado malo.

Cuando Kouji despertó tuvo que parpadear varias veces, si bien había luz, al provenir esta de un foco no estable, era más difícil adaptarse al entorno, no sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que se había ido a dormir después de que su padre aseguro todas las puertas y ventanas, una medida tomada desde la desaparición de Izumi.

-Kouji- la voz, un poco más ronca de lo que la recordaba, le hizo voltear rápidamente a su izquierda, pero eso le causo dolor -con calma, solo lograras lastimarte si eres muy brusco-

-¿Q..Qué?- fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo apretado alrededor de su cuello, al levantar sus manos para saber que tenía escucho más que vio la cadena que unía sus manos -¿q..qué es esto?- el pánico empezó a escucharse en su voz.

-Baja la voz- le regaño suavemente -escucha con atención, estamos en la casa de Shouyo y el resto- al ver que volvería a hablar, se movió en cuatro hacia Kouji y tapo su boca con ambas manos -no grites, ellos odian eso- los ojos de Kouji le vieron con terror -como te estaba diciendo, no hay forma de huir, ya lo intente, así que te daré un consejo, déjalos hacer lo que quieran, para ellos somos sus mascotas, sus perritos y mientras nos comportemos, no nos harán daño-

Kouji solo arranco las manos que lo cubrían molesto, mirando al chico que se supone era Izumi pero en este momento no reconocía, su cabello más largo, ropa que le quedaba más grande, un collar rojo en el cuello y sus ojos con un poco de locura en ellos.

-Izumi, ¿qué te sucedió?, este no eres tú-

-Me adapte- fue en ese momento que su mejor amigo volvió a aparecer -tuve que hacerlo Kouji, no quiero morir, y admito que a veces, últimamente más seguido aunque lo odie, un solo toque amable suyo me hace feliz- lagrimas empezaron a salir junto con sollozos más callados -por eso quiero que tú te rindas desde el inicio, no vale la pena que sufras lo que yo sí puedo evitarlo-

-Izumi, ¿Pero cómo vas a poder evitarlo?-

-Solo obedece lo que te digan, en algún momento te pedirán que me folles como si fuera tu perra, tu solo debes hacerlo, no debes sorprenderte de lo que digan, no grites y sobre todo, no hables- ante la cara de horror de su amigo, se rio -no me mires así, es eso o que te torturen durante cuatro días seguidos hasta que los obedezcas-

-¿Pasaste por eso cuando desapareciste?-

-Si, cuando desperté ya habían pasado tres días de mi secuestro, pero fue diferente en cierta forma, el tiempo que me dedicaron para educarme, la manera en la que me educaron, todo me dio tanto miedo que un día, sin darme cuenta, les hacía caso, me comportaba como su mascota-

Kouji solo pudo temblar, temeroso de lo que Izumi no le estaba diciendo, pero que era obvio que intentaba no asustarlo más, no podía imaginar que era tan terrible que le había cambiado tanto, hasta el punto de simplemente aceptar perder su libertad.

-Lo siento, yo, me cuesta tanto creer que pasaste por todo-

-Si, quien pensaría que Shouyo es tan cruel-

-¿Shouyo?- el sonido estrangulado consiguió una mirada curiosa de parte de Izumi.

-Te lo dije, esta es la casa de Shouyo y el resto-

Kouji solo pudo procesar un poco de esa información antes de desmayarse, la sobrecarga de información, y toda la tensión en su cuerpo le cobraron factura, dejándose caer al piso sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Izumi solo le miro un poco curioso antes de acostarse a su lado, compartiendo calor corporal y esperando que volviera a despertar, si bien parecía que Kouji había comprendido la situación, tenía que asegurarse que no haría ninguna locura.

-Vamos, vamos- los susurros eran tapados por el ruido de la cadena al ser jalada, pero eso solo lastimaba su cuello.

-Kouji, basta, solo estas lastimándote, no lograras nada con eso- resignado, dejo caer la cadena de su cuello -moo, aun cuando te digo que no hay manera de huir-

-No puedo rendirme tan fácil, sé que me lo recomiendas, pero no puedo-

-Siempre has sido un luchador, y siempre me gusto eso de ti, pero ahora lo importante es sobrevivir, y si para eso debo comportarme como un perro, lo hare-

Esa había sido la discusión que habían tenido durante las últimas 7 horas, Izumi en verdad odiaba la terquedad de su mejor amigo, claro, el también comprendia la desesperación, el no querer dejarse caer tan bajo, pero no pudo resistir demasiado tiempo.

-Por favor, come algo, necesitaras tu fuerza para poder resistir cuando los demás lleguen- extendió un plato, dejándolo en el piso y poniendo otro enfrente, arrodillándose y empezando a comer.

-Odio verte así-

-Y yo odio pensar que tu estas aquí, pero al menos ya tendré alguien con quien hablar- sonrió un poco, para después continuar comiendo.

-Si, supongo que es mejor estar ambos, me volvería loco si estuviera yo solo- aun dudoso, permitió que la comida entrara en su boca, Izumi sonrió al verlo tan desconfiado y extendió su plato.

-Podemos cambiar si quieres-

-Si, gracias- eso le tranquilizo, pero bajo demasiado la guardia, no se dio cuenta que en realidad Izumi aún no había comido nada.

Izumi sonrió cuando vio que Kouji terminaba de comer todo, minutos después estaba cabeceando y a los pocos segundos termino dormido.

-Lo siento Kouji, pero tengo que hacerlo-

Con cuidado se arrastró hacia él, Kei le había prometido que los únicos efectos que tendría esa droga seria dormirlo durante unos diez minutos y ponerlo caliente como el infierno, la idea era que esa calentura le durara lo suficiente para ser follado y mantener a sus dueños felices.

Con cuidado abrió los pantalones que estaba cargando y los quito de su camino lo más que pudo, aparto también el bóxer y si, ahí estaba, el comienzo de una erección, completamente lista para ser atendida, así que sonrió y empezó a trabajar, si bien nunca había hecho algo así, si había visto a sus dueños hacerlo lo suficiente para tener una idea.

Lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a lamerlo con cuidado, besando y chupando de a momentos, para después continuar lamiendo y viendo divertido como cada vez crecía más, hasta que parecía haber llegado a su máximo, solo entonces lo dejo y saco el anillo para pene y ponerlo en su lugar.

-Veo que está todo listo-

-…¡arf!- miro detrás suyo, Tadashi sonreía y le extendió una botella.

-Prepárate, es doloroso, y admito que no quiero ver que se detengan a medio camino solo por dolor, aprovecha el tiempo que te queda y ábrete lo más posible, después de todo eres una perra en celo-

-Woof-

Con cuidado tomo la botella y se quitó la ropa, empezando a prepararse, el líquido estaba frio, pero aun así era de cierta manera era reconfortante, nunca había pensado que tendría que pasar por algo así, pero no podía perder demasiado el tiempo, con cuidado empujo dos dedos y siseo de dolor, pero no dejo de hacerlo.

Tadashi solo lo veía divertido, disfrutando como la pequeña perra se estaba estirando, pero aun así no era suficiente, Shouyo en verdad quería verlos actuar como animales en celo y era tarea suya que eso pasara.

-Suficiente, dentro de poco debe despertar, así que tomate esto y esperemos que nos den un buen espectáculo- extendió una pastilla y la puso en la boca, mirándolo tragar -nos vemos en unos minutos- y salió de ahí.

Una droga, sabía que era una droga aumentando su libido, se sentía mucho más caliente y necesitado de lo que esperaba, por eso, cuando sintió que Kouji estaba despertando, se arrastró lo más rápido posible al otro, liberando rápidamente a su amigo y viéndolo abrir los ojos nublados por lujuria.

-Kouji, cógeme, por favor, follame- y cuando vio al frente distinguió como sus dueños se sentaban algo lejanos para poder verlos -arf, arf, woof-

A Kouji le costó creer lo que oía, pero aun así acepto que esa calentura no desaparecería tan fácil y simplemente se preparó, tomo las caderas enfrente suyo y se dejó ir en el agujero que se le ofrecía. Izumi solo dejo salir un gemido feliz y extasiado, sin cerrar los ojos, dejándose montar como la perra que era.

Ittetsu solo miro al jardín desde la comodidad de la cocina, estaba esperando que sus hijos disfrutaran de sus mascotas, con cuidado tomo su taza de té y la disfruto de poco en poco, agradecía el granero donde sus mascotas podrían jugar juntas, y el amplio jardín donde ahora tenían una red para que practicaran volley.

-Bueno, creo que no pasara nada si tienen más amigos, puede que eso sirva de excusa suficiente para pasar más tiempo con Ukai- con esas palabras sonrió y paso su lengua por su labio inferior al imaginar todas las posibilidades.


End file.
